


Just A Hope Thing

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [46]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dog Tags, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey notices something glimmering around Ian's neck, something he hadn't laid eyes on before. As he squinted the two tags came into clear focus, a number carved into both of them, a little scratched but still intact."</p><p>(Anon Prompt: ian starts wearing his army tags again and mickey LOVES them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Hope Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute to write! I LOVE DOG-TAG FICS OK
> 
> hope you liked it:)
> 
> ps. If my prompts are posted late it's because of my shitty exams, but I will try and upload them as soon as possible!

Ian had moved back into the Milkovich house a week back; after a lot of persuading, grovelling and a little bit of sweat and tears, Svetlana had finally let Ian see Yevgeny again. Aslong as kept by the rules of; taking all of his med's, drink less and eat more, _and_ to Svetlana to be around when he takes care of Yevgeny. Now, Mickey knew it wasn't ideal – Ian loved that kid so much, as if he was his own, he knew it pained Ian to be watched all hours whilst he held the little guy. But, he also knew it would get better over time, things would get easier, and Svetlana would learn to trust Ian again. Just like Mickey had. 

Stepping out of the shower, Mickey notices something glimmering around Ian's neck, something he hadn't laid eyes on before. As he squinted the two tags came into clear focus, a number carved into both of them, a little scratched but still intact. Moving closer, he narrows his eyes at Ian, “What the fuck are those?” 

Ian spits his toothpaste into the sink, looking up like a lost puppy, “What?” 

“ _These.”_ Mickey lifts the tags around Ian's neck and chucks them back down again. He had never seen them before, even if he thought he had. He must of done – even if Ian had left after the sham-wedding, they still fucked when Ian was all uniformed up. They weren't knew, were they? Mickey felt a sinking feeling that Ian might be rethinking his life choices all over again. 

Ian shrugs, eyes widening, mouth moving with glee as he realises what Mickey was asking about. “Oh shit, yeah, my dog tags. I found them the other night, thought I'd lost them when...you know.” Ian sinks his head down a little, breathing in heavily at the past memories before rebooting, “Plus, Yev really fucking likes them, tried to yank them off my neck this morning.” Ian's smile was never any bigger when he talked about the kid, it was beautiful in a way. 

Mickey ignores Ian's ramble, still in panic of what Ian might be thinking. His manic stages weren't that bad with his medication, but they sure would still come around unexpected. Flickering his eyes towards Ian's, Mickey clutches tighter around his hold of his towel, “You ain't in the fucking army no more, what's the point?” He asks, bluntly. 

He just didn't get it. Ian's dream of being in the army had been over shadowed, he had tried it and hated it, Ian even said so himself; he hated people telling him what to do. Ironic really, because the medication told him what to do everyday, his mind told him what to do. Mickey didn't want Ian getting any idea's, like getting shipped over seas with his hero complex at a hundred, or helping out to defuse bombs. Ian was finally his, he had finally got him back. 

Ian scoffs, placing his toothbrush into the cup against the sink, “Thanks for brightening my day, Mick, you're always the one to make me smile.” he answers, sarcastically, a pain in his voice. It had been a while since he realised his dream was crushed, it didn't mean it hurt any less. Mickey goes to speak, but Ian just waves him off, “It's fine, really. They are just a hope thing, y'know?” 

“No I don't fucking know.” Mickey's voice comes out harsher than it should, he wants to curl himself up once he sees Ian's face flash with hurt. Choosing the right words, he adds, “Who has fucking hope around here, Ian?” He tilts his head, lip between his teeth. Ian stays quiet, rolling his eyes at the definite answer. It wasn't like they lived in the land of opportunity.

Mickey nods, wiping a droplet of water from beneath his nose. “Exactly, fucking no one.” 

“Someone's gotta.” Ian mumbles, starting to walk out of the bathroom, voice like shard. 

The older man catches his waist, turning him to look into his eyes. God, Ian's bed head was literally ridiculous, and it was hard not to bear a smile at it. Arching his brow, Mickey keeps his hold, “That someone gotta be you?”

Just like that, Ian took it as a challenge, smile splitting against his face. His hands rest above Mickey's wrists, “Fuck yes.” 

Mickey knows that face – the grin, the eyes, the quirky dimples – it's Ian. Just him and his pure determination to seek out the light within the darkness; finding the shittest things and turning them into a positive. Ian always made that look easy. 

Drawing the redhead closer, hand pulling on the lose dog tags wrapped around Ian's neck, Mickey whispers against Ian's smirking lips, “You're such a stubborn prick, you know that?” 

And God, Mickey wouldn't change a thing about him. 

“Says the one who doesn't believe there's hope.” Ian draws out, lips curled, pupils dilated from the rush of the conversation, he pulls back a little, hands resting at Mickey's bare hips.

Mickey nods in agreement; sure, he could get more optimistic about things, but that wasn't his nature and he would always have Ian to do that anyway. Besides, he really was starting to like those tags, they made it easier to drag Ian's face to his. Roughly, he grips to the chain they are hooked to, pulling Ian's lips his his, the kiss is aggressive, a turn of lip biting, and a couple of grunts from both sides.

When they draw away to gasp for a little air, Ian's cheeks are flushed, cheeky smile on his lips, “Knew you would like them.” he nods towards the tags, the chain that Mickey's so-tightly gripping onto. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, not denying Ian's accusation, because he really did fucking like those things. They glimmered, they looked  _hot,_ they revealed that Ian's hope was still standing,  _and_ it was a easy resource to get them closer. Win fucking win. With his freehand cupping Ian's bulge, he winks, pulling at the tags again “Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” 

So Ian does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying, When I put "cheeky smile" all I could think of was "cheeky nandos" and its worse because I live in England and that's literally what guys say.....


End file.
